1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seatback side and a base material for the seatback side. The seatback side is disposed on an outer side in a vehicle width direction relative to an upright seatback of a rear seat.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a seatback side 93 as illustrated in FIG. 11. The seatback side 93 is disposed on an outer side in a vehicle width direction relative to a vehicle rear seatback 92 that supports a back of an occupant in an upright state, and is fixed to a body. When the occupant opens a door 95 to get in a vehicle, the occupant often puts his/her hand on the seatback side 93. On this account, a base material as a core of the seatback side 93 should be fixed to the body. In the meantime, fixation of the base material to the body is an attachment operation in a narrow compartment, and is a tough operation. In such a circumstance, there has been proposed an invention to improve workability of attachment and fixation of the base material to the body and to improve quality (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-148251 (JP 2014-148251 A), Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 5-16022 (JP 5-16022 U).